


but for me will you stay (and remember this flame)

by moonybutterfly (zukoandtheoc)



Series: just wait a bit more [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Dreams and Nightmares, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this months ago, Parallel Universes, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), V's Real Name (Mystic Messenger), i think at the time i left this unfinished but tbh it seems kinda finished to me now, idk what i'm doing i'm not even in this fandom right now, so i'm just gonna post it, spoilers for seven's route and v's route, spoilers for the secret endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoandtheoc/pseuds/moonybutterfly
Summary: It's been two years since V left, and you've been dreaming about your other lives.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character
Series: just wait a bit more [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/706233
Kudos: 18





	but for me will you stay (and remember this flame)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in... March? I don't know. I was digging through some old files, as you do now and then, and I found this 'unfinished' ficlet and went, hey, this works pretty well as it is. Might as well post it.

When you wake up from another nightmare, Saeyoung is at your side. 

Of course he is. He always is. (You shouldn't be so surprised.) 

Rubbing comforting circles on your back, murmuring reassuring nonsense into your ear, your lover holds you until you can breathe again. 

“Jagi,” he whispers, wiping a tear from your cheek. “What do you need?” 

You lean against him, needing to feel his solid weight beside you. Needing the reminder that this is real. You need to remember which reality you’re in, which version of events this is.

He runs his fingers through your hair, gently. A comfort. (Zen did the same thing, and so did Jumin.) You lean into his touch.

“Just another nightmare,” you say. You almost can make yourself believe it.

“I know, my love.” He doesn’t believe you for a second; it’s never _just_ a nightmare with you. “What happened?”

You take a shaky breath in, and let it out slowly. You know he understands, but somehow that doesn’t make this any easier.

Another dream, another nightmare. Another story.

(Perhaps, another life.)

You wish it _was_ just a nightmare.

With another uneasy breath, you open your mouth to speak. “I saw V,” you say, and suddenly find yourself unable to continue.

Saeyoung brushes your cheek, ineffectually, as your tears are falling freely now. “Jagi,” he whispers, a break in his voice to match your own.

He folds you into his arms, burying his face in your shoulder, but you’ve already seen his grief-stricken expression.

It’s been two years. Two years since V… since V left. Two years on, and the loss still hurts. You knew that you would never be the same, that the RFA would never be the same… but it still hurts.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, curling into Saeyoung even more. He only holds you tighter in response.

You still dream, sometimes, of your other lifetimes.

You dream of Yoosung in his red glasses, hands gentle as he tends to his patients. You dream of Zen and his brilliant smile, leaning in to steal another kiss. You dream of Jaehee with her hair grown out, the scent of coffee clinging to her, better than any perfume. You dream of Jumin coming home to you and Elizabeth, a ring on his finger to match your own. You dream of sleepy mornings and romantic evenings, of birthdays and holidays, of Valentine’s Days and Christmases and falling in love again and again and again. 

You dream of your happy endings.

But lately, you’ve been having… another kind of dream.

You dream of another time, in another place. Younger eyes in familiar faces. You dream of misled grief, still so raw, a loss obscured by unanswered questions. You dream of secrets and lies, of hiding the truth until it can’t be hidden any longer, of navigating the fallout once everything comes to light.

Another story, same characters.

You dream of a boy who you thought you knew, yet who is somehow a stranger all over again. You dream of a woman you never thought you’d understand, and you’re not sure you ever will.

You dream of a man you thought you’d never see again.

Same players, another game.

For a long time, you’d been so sure that this was it, the final timeline. The version of reality you were stuck with. No more going back, no more starting over. No more games. Only living. You had your happy ending, bittersweet though it was, and then… life kept going. As it was meant to. You had Saeyoung, and Saeyoung had his brother, and the RFA had each other, and you all grieved and celebrated and life. kept. going. And you were learning how to accept that.

But then you started having these dreams, and they make you wonder.

They’re just so _real_.

You think, in a way, they _are_ real. They feel like your other dreams, your dreams of your other lifetimes. You used to think of those dreams as mere possibilities, snapshots of lives you could have had, if not for the resets (if you'd stayed). 

Now, though, you think about alternate universes, not quite parallel, but branching infinitely, like the boughs of a great tree stretching across spacetime. Your other timelines weren't obliterated when you looped back to the beginning. Your dreams are proof of that - you're not seeing mere what-ifs and might-have-beens; you're peering through the eyes of other versions of you, the versions for whom life kept going. 

You wonder if maybe, just maybe, there's another version of you peering through your eyes. 

… 

Somewhere, in another time, in another place, you wake up alone. 

As reality reasserts itself, you smile. You were dreaming about Saeyoung again. You haven't seen him in a while, but you'll see him soon. 

You stretch, then reach for your phone. You check the messenger to see that everyone's abuzz with excitement. Of course they are. After all, today is the day that the RFA is finally having another party. 

It's been two years since what was supposed to be your first party was canceled. It's been two years since V left. He writes to you, but you still miss him every day. You wonder what he's up to, out there in the great wide world. 

With any luck, you'll see him again very soon.


End file.
